Second Chance
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Kimiko Kuchiki is a Noble... That doesnt mean she cant cause a little mayhem when her sis gets in trouble. Implied RenjiXOc M for later Chapters.
1. This is goodbye Renji

_My eyes are open wide, by the way, I made it through the day..._

**_Imnotinsane13: Okay! I edited this part so, I hope ya'll like it!!!_**

'Great... Soul Reaper Academy... That's just great.' Kuchiki Kimiko (17) thinks as she walks to her first class, she runs a hand through her black hair and her crimson red eyes scan the doors for her room number, 'Oh well, at least now, I'm away from Byakushi and all his ramblings on 'How to be a Proper Young Woman.' Kimko sighs, lost in thought, as she rams into a large person. "Ow!" She yells as she falls on her ass. "Oh, Sorry about that..." the guy who she rammed into says. Kimiko looks up and there's a guy with blood-red hair and he's standing next to a blond guy and a short black-haired girl. "Uh, It was my bad... sorry, I was lost in thought..." Kimiko apologizes as she gets up, "I'm new here..." The red-head smiles; "I'm Abarai Renji." The blond bows slightly and says; "Im Kira Izuru." The girls smiles and says; "I'm Rukia." Kimiko smiles and starts; "My name is Ku-" The teacher pops his head out of the door, "Class is starting, I will assign you to your seat." The students nod and walk into the classroom. The teacher goes through the list of names when he gets to... "Kuchiki Kimiko-sama." 'And here comes the whispers!' Kimiko thinks as she walks to her seat. All she hears are 'THE Kuchiki Kimiko!? She has to be an elite!!" Kimiko sighs as she sits down into her seat. She slams her head onto the desk, 'I HATE BEING A NOBLE!!!' She mentally screams. "So, you're Kuchiki Kimiko?" She hears. Kimiko looks up and she sees the guy she ran into. "Yeah, What of it?" She growls. "Look, don't think you'll get any special attention from me, just because you're noble and all." Renji says. Kimiko stares at him in wonder. Renji blushes lightly, then yells, "WHAT?!" Kimiko smiles and hugs him, tightly, "THANK YOU!!!" Renji blushes even redder. Kimiko lets go and smiles, "Thank you... Abarai-kun. All I ever wanted was someone to see the real me! Not my nobility!" Renji smiles, "Happy to be of some assistance, Kuchiki-san." Kimiko pats his head, "Not Kuchiki-san, Kimiko-chan!" She says, happily. Renji holds his hand to her, "Friends?" She nods and shakes his hand, "Yeah!"

* * *

Renji runs to the room people said Kimiko went into. After dodging several classmates, he bursts into the room, "Kimiko-chan! You'll never guess what happened! I passed the Second test! Now, all I have to do is pass the next one and-!" He stops when he sees Rukia, Kimiko and a few people. 'Nobles?! What are they doing here?!' Renji thinks. "Well, it seem our allegations are interrupted," An old man says, Kimiko and Rukia both look down, "We'll be back tomorrow, we expect to hear a favorable answer." The old man says as the group walks past Renji and out the door. Renji is frozen and his thoughts are shattered when Kimiko breaks the silence, "Abarai-kun..." Renji looks up, Rukia already left, "Oh, Kimiko-chan, um... hey, how are ya?" He says, awkwardly, "So, uh, what was that all about, they looked pretty important?" Kimiko stays silent. "Oh, so it's a secret, huh?" "That was the Kuchiki family, Abarai-kun...They want to adopt Rukia-kun into the family as my sister... and... they want me to return home as soon as possible, I'll graduate early and be placed into a squad..." Kimiko looks down, "Abarai-kun... I don't know what to do..." Renji places his hands on her shoulders, "You take it! Wow, you're gonna graduate early! Man, I'm jealous!" Renji says, forcing the smile and the laughter, "You should do it!" "You think so?" Kimiko says. "Yeah!" Renji replies. Kimiko takes one of his arms and pulls it off of her. "Renji... Thank you..." She says as she runs out of the room... and possibly, out of Renji's life. "She's finally going back to her family... I cannot interfere..." Renji thinks, closing his eyes. The only thing that's going through Kimiko's mind as she runs away from the room is; "Why did he let me go... I really thought he..."

* * *

--------------------------Outside Squad 11 Quarters.----------------------  
"Congrats, Kimi-san!" Ukitake says to an older Kuchiki Kimiko. "What are you talking about, Ukitake-taicho?" Kimiko politely asks. "You just make fourth seat of Squad eleven." He says. "R-Really?" She asks. Ukitake smiles and pats Kimiko on the head, "You've grown so much since you left my squad..." Kimiko blushes slightly and smiles, "Arigato... Ukitake-taicho." She had always admired Ukitake Jushiro, he was always like a father to her. Or at least, more of a brother then that ass, Byakuya-san. "and on that note," Byakuya says, appearing behind Kimiko, startling her, "There will be an event tonight at the mansion... I expect you to be there, Kimiko." Kimiko glares at him and growls, "Fine, Nii-sama." Byakuya nods to Ukitake and leaves. Ukitake sighs, "You still hate him, don't you, Kimiko?" Kimiko looks up at him, innocently, "What are you talking about, sir?" Ukitake smiles as he and Kimiko continue their walk. "You know, he got a new Leiutenant today...That's most likely another reason for the party..." Ukitake comments. "Are you serious?! He probably has a pompous attitude, is a complete moron and has freaky eyebrows!" Kimiko say as they both turn a corner and she rams into someone and falls on her ass. "Ow!" She yells. "We really have to stop meeting like this, Kimiko." She hears. 'I-It can't be!' she thinks as she looks up. "Renji!?!" She yells as he helps her up. "It's been too long, Kimi." He says smiling slightly. Kimiko tackle-hugs him to the ground. "I missed you!!!" She basically yells. She sees his Leiutenant's badge on his arm and takes a step back. "Y-You're my brother's new leiutenant!?" She asks, shocked. "Yes..." Renji says. Ukitake looks at Kimiko's shocked face and smiles a little as he sees her eyes dart to his eyebrows. "... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She bursts out laughing, holding her sides. "Uh, what's so funny?" He asks. "**I was right!! Pompous attitude! Moron!! WEIRD EYEBROWS**!!!" Kimiko laughs. Renji goes red at the last remark, "They are not weird!!" He yells. "Yeah they are, Pineapple!!" She laughs, using his nickname from the academy. Ukitake smiles and walks away, "I'll leave you two alone, then." After Kimiko calms down, she and Renji walk for a while, catching up on things since she left the academy. "So how's Izuru and Momo?" She asks. "Didn't you hear? Momo is Leiutenant of squad 5 and Izuru is the Leiutenant of squad 3... Oh and Hisagi is the leiutenant of squad 9." Renji replies. "I still hate him..." She says. "You probably should'nt have made fun of his tattoo..." Renji says. "How can you NOT!?!" Kimiko exclaims, "It's a freaking 69!! He was BEGGING to be made fun of!!" Renji smiles, "You haven't changed one bit since the academy..." Renji says. "You have... Didn't i tell you to never change?!" She says as she tackles him and pins his arms behind his back. "But you do still fight like an old lady..." She says. Renji gets up and pins her to the nearest wall, "Who's the old lady now?" He demands. "Renji!! Get the hell off!! Or I swear to god I WILL yell Rape." Kimiko yells. Renji grins as he leans in closer to Kimiko. "Renji... What are you doing?" Kimiko asks. "Quieting you before you wake up the entire Soul Society." He states as he's almost nose to nose with her. She puts a hand to his face and whispers, "Stop! I sense someone coming!" He lets go as Zaraki Kenpachi with his leiutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru turn the corner. "Ah! Um, Hello Zaraki-taicho and Kusajishi-fukutaicho!" Kimiko says, bowing slightly. "Hey, Ken-chan Look! Is'nt she the new girl!?" The little leiutenant asks as she looks from Kenpachi''s Shoulder. "... Aren't you my new fourth seat?" He asks, glowering down at the youngest Kuchiki. "Y-yes sir!" Kimiko says, not meeting his eye. "...Well then, you're late for that party your brother set up."He states. Kimiko looks at her watch, "Shit! He's right! Excuse me, sir, but I must be going!" Kimiko bows and flash-steps to the Kuchiki mansion. "That was a close one... Renji almost..." Kimiko thinks as she hurries into the hall. There's no one there. She asks one of the servants; "Wasn't there supposed to be an event here today?" "The event has been moved to next week, Kimiko-sama." "Why does nobody ever send a damned Hell Butterfly?" Kimiko groans.


	2. Chapter two: Popular

* * *

Chapter 2: Popular.

**Imnotinsane13: Wow!! 23 hits!! Thanks so much!! And much thanks to kira michi for Favoriting!! And now, Ken-chan!!! Take it away for the disclaimer!! Reviews are loved!! Renji is loved more!!!**

**Kenpatchi: Imnotinsane13 doesnt own Bleach or any of the music she involves in it... Thank god for that.**

_I watched the world outside...By the way, I'm leaving out today...I just saw Halley's Comet she waved, Said "why you always running in place?"...Even the man in the moon disappeared...Somewhere in the stratosphere_

-A Few days later....- "Ppppllllleeeeeaaassseee??? (please)" "No." "Pretty please!?!" "I said No." Kimiko and Yumichika are begging Renji to go shopping with them... Sadly, this is a battle even Kenpachi can't win, especially with Kimiko's puppy-dog pout. Ikkaku already agreed. Renji sighs and says, "Fine... But only if Hisagi comes with." "Then Momo-kun and Rangiku-kun have to come too!" Kimiko counter-offers. "Done," Renji says, not really knowing what he's getting himself into. -Ten Minutes later.- "DUMBASS!!!" "BITCH" "DICK-HEAD!!" "WHORE!" "VIRGIN!!!" Kimiko and Shuhei argue back and forth untill Yumichika pulls Kimiko aside with him and the girls. Shuhei grunts in frustration, "She has NOT changed since the Academy!" Renji looks at the girls, and Yumichika, and smiles slightly, "Only her looks..." Shuhei looks at Kimiko also, "Yeah... She has gotten cuter... Better hurry and ask her to the event her brother is havin'... I'm sure she'll be asked if she hasn't already..." Renji pales slightly, "Wh-what makes you think that I wanna ask her?!?" Ikkaku and Shuhei both say, "It's obvious, you idiot." "Then how come she can't see it?" Renji says. "Maybe she's stupid..." Shuhei suggests. "Or maybe you haven't shown her you like her yet..." Yumichika says, appearing by Renji. "How do I show her?" Renji says. "How should I know?" Yumichika shrugs. -Meanwhile- Kimiko and Rangiku are chatting. "Well, Kimi-kun, Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!" Rangiku says, cheerfully. "Y-you really don't have to do that!" Kimiko says, smiling slightly. "I know! Thats what makes me nice!" Rangiku says, "With my help, Kimiko-kun, You...will...be... Popular!" Kimiko looks at Rangiku, "Really?" "Yeah! You and I are the same build!" Rankigu smiles, gesturing to their bodies, "I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and look cute!" "Uhm, Rangiku... You don't have to do that! You and I both know that no man would ever be interested in me..." Kimiko says as she looks down. Renji overheard this and he so desparetly wants to say, 'No... That's not true...' But he's too much of a coward to tell her. Ikkaku and Hisagi groan to Renji's density when it comes to relationships.

* * *

----Meanwhile, In Squad Six's Captain's office.----

There's a loud knock at Captain Kuchiki's office door. "Enter," He says, not looking up from his paperwork. Kenpachi Zaraki enters, "Your sister ran off with my third and fifth seat." He states, glaring down at Byakuya. "She's your responsibility, as you are her Captain." Byakuya says, still not looking up. Kenpachi growls as he turns to leave, "Oh, And she ran off with your leiutenant, also." He says as he hands Byakuya a note, "She left this." He turns and leaves the room. Byakuya sighs and opens the letter.

"_Dear Bya-kun,_

_Sorry, but I stole Ren-chan for the day!! I promise I'll give him back!! No promises on him being in one piece though... Oh, and please ease up on his work-load, okay? He didnt tell me to ask you but I can only assume... Luv Ya~ Kimi "_

Byakuya sighs as he reads the letter. '_I guess one day off shouldn't hurt... He'll need all the help he can get if he's dealing with Kimiko, though...'_ he thinks as he silently wishes Renji luck.

* * *

-----Back with Kimi----

"How about this dress, Kimi?"

"Rangiku, that thing barely covers ANYTHING!!"

"Okay, then how about this one?"

"THAT'S a dress!?! I thought it was underwear!?"

"Oh, Come on, Kimi!! Here, this looks cute!"

"Fine, Yumi, I'll try it on."

This is what Ikkaku, Hisagi and Renji have to sit through in the fitting rooms. "How long does it take to pick a damn dress?!" Ikkaku pokes his head out, "It takes a while! Kimi needs a new dress to get a guy!" He pulls his head back in before Renji steams, "What!?" He yells as he jumps up. "Calm down, Abarai, people are staring." Hisagi says. Renji sits back down. "Alright boys! Here's Kuchiki Kimiko!" Rangiku says, pulling back the curtain. Renji, Hisagi and Ikkaku's jaws drop.

"Isn't she lovely?" Yumichika sighs as Kimiko looks in the mirror, "Wow... I like it!" She's wearing a short, black Kimono style dress with blood red flowers embroidered on it. "W-wow Kimiko... I-Is that you?! Ikkaku says. "Do you guys like it?" she asks. "Yeah." The guys say. "Really?! Then I'll take it!" Kimiko says as she flounces off into the changing room.

When Kimiko leaves the changing room, her captain is there!! "There you are!" Kenpachi growls as he sees Kimiko. "Is there something wrong, Taicho?" She asks, a little worried. "You mobilized two other members of the squad without permission." He growls. Kimiko just stares at him, "...And?" Kenpachi just stares at her. His reiastu was flaring... and she wasn't cowering in fear like normal people. "What's you're name, woman?" He asks, gruffly. "Kuchiki Kimiko, I'm your fourth seat." She calmly says. A hell butterfly flies into the small store and lands on Kimiko. She closes her eyes and when the butterfly leaves, her eyes widen and she yells, "OH HELL NO!!!" Everyone, but Kenpachi jumps and Renji asks, "What?" "Uhg... My captain has to be my escort for the goddamn event!" Kimiko groans.


	3. Chapter 3: Hungover

Chapter three:Hungover.

**Imnotinsane13: YAAY!! Number three~ I'm surprised my three types of ADHD let me keep going with this!! Byakushi!! Do teh Disclaimer!!**

**Byakuya: .... **

**Me: Do it... Or else I'll release the fan-girls...that know how to Shunpo.**

**Byakuya: -sighs- Ariel does not own Bleach or any music she involves in her story.**

**Me: Was that so hard?? Reviews are loved! Kenny is loved more!!**

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can...To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand...I'm not angry, I'm just saying. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance..._

"Is there something wrong with that, Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asks Kimiko. "Yeah, Taicho, there IS a problem!" Kimiko snaps, shocking everyone with her reiastu flaring. Ikkaku and the others back away. "Uh... Kimiko?" Renji says. She calms down... that is, until Kenpachi says, "You should feel honored that I'm even taking you to that stupid thing!!" Kimiko stands up to him, "WHAT WAS THAT!?!" She yells. "You heard me!" Kenpachi yells back. Kimiko pulls back and puts a hand to her chin, "hmm..." She then smiles evilly, her fangs showing. "What are ya thinkin about, Kimi?" Momo asks. "Why don't you and I play a little game, Taicho?" She asks. "For what?" He asks. "If I win... You owe me 20 bottles of Sake and you **don't** take me to the event!" She says. "And If I win?" Kenpachi says. "You get your bell back!" She says, holding up his bell. "When did you-" "C'mon, Ken-taicho!" Kimiko says, running out of the growls and he runs after her. 'She's fast.' He thinks as he chases her. She giggles, "Is that all you got, Captain?" and she keeps running, making a sharp left. Kenpachi growls and keeps chasing her. "I'm not even using Shunpo!!" She laughs as she twirls after jumping off a building. "What's with this girl??" Kenpachi thinks. Kimiko just giggles and crashes into her Captain's large, rock-solid chest and she falls on her ass... again. "Itai!! That hurt like a bitch!" She yells. "I win." Kenpachi states, flatly. "Aww, No fair... I wanted that sake..." Kimiko pouts. Kenpachi glares at her and growls, "Give me back my damn bell." Kimiko stands up and hands him the bell, "Here... I hope it takes you two hours to put it back on!!" She yells at him as she shunpo's away. Kenpachi looks at the direction she ran in. "Hmm... Who was that girl?" He mutters to himself. "Ken-chan!!" Yachiru yells, happy as she jumps on his back, "Hm? What's wrong, Kenny? You look confused."

Kenpachi just growls, "It's nothing... Let's go back to the division." "Aye-aye, Sir!" Yachiru says. Kimiko, meanwhile, is walking around, her hands behind her head. "I hate it when i lose my temper like that... But I can't help it... It felt like the way it used to be with... _**him...**_ but...those days are over..." Kimiko says to herself. "What days are over?" Rangiku says, appearing out of nowhere, startiling Kimiko, making her jump. "AH!! Rangiku! Don't do that!!" Kimiko yells.

"Sorry, But who were you talking about, Kim?" Rangiku asks. "Its... Nothing..." Kimiko says, looking down. "You sure?" Rangiku asks, softy. Kimiko looks at the ground, forcing back the painful memories. "Yeah... I'm sure." She says. Rangiku smiles and takes Kimiko's wrist, pulling her ahead, "C'mon! Let's go to the Sake bar!" "W-What?" Kimiko yells, startled. "We were all worried when you and Kenpachi-taicho ran off! We though he killed you or the other way around!" Rangiku laughs, "We may not know how it is, living as a noble... always being looked down on by your brother, Kuchiki-taicho and always having high expectations due to being a Kuchiki... But what we all do know is that you need to relax every once in a while," Rangiku smiles at Kimiko, "So come on! Let's have a few drinks! Waste some time with your friends... We're happy in the mean-time..." Kimiko looks at Rangiku. "...Thanks." She says.

--Sake Bar---

Kimiko and the others laugh as she and Momo tell them about the first time Renji got wasted. "So then, we took his money, clothes and sword and left him in the middle of the Rukongai naked and hungover!!" Kimiko laughs. Everyone, except Renji, Explodes with laughter. "Really, Kimiko?" Renji says, grinning evilly, "I seem to remember the time you and Hisagi got drunk and-" He's cut off due to Kimiko tackling him, yelling, "YOU BETTER NOT!!!"

"Ooh! Now I'm intrested!!" Rangiku laughs. Renji growls and tries his best to pin Kimiko down... He can't. Kimiko has Renji on the floor, holding his legs in an extremly unconfortable position, "What was that, Pine-apple?" she growls. "Kimiko: 30 Renji: 1" Momo sighs. "IT IS NOT THAT MUCH!!" Renji yells as Kimiko twists his legs again. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Kimiko yells at him. Ikkaku sighs and smiles, "At least it's never boring around Kimiko." Hisagi nods in agreement, "That's for sure... She always was the life of the party..." Kimiko is sitting on Renji's back, yelling, "Say it!!" "No!" "SAY IT" she adds more weight. "K-Kimiko owns all!!" Renji gasps. "I cant hear you!!" Kimiko says. "K-Kimiko OWNS ALL!!" Renji yells. Kimiko smirks and gets off, "Damn right!" Yumichika laughs, "I'm just glad she fights Renji and not the rest of us." Ikkaku looks worried, "But... The captain may want to fight her..." Yumichika, Momo, and Hisagi look at him. They all know he's right... And Kenpachi-taicho would stop at nothing to fight the strongest people he deems worthy enough to fight him... But Kimiko doesn't need to know that... Right now she's happy just hanging around with her friends. And that's all that matters.

----Next morning----

Kimiko wakes up with a roaring headache. She sits up and thinks, '_Man, What did I do last night? ... THIS ISN'T MY BED!!!'_ She looks around and the bar is in ruins. Drunk guys everywhere and Kimiko is on a table. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji and Hisagi are hiding behind a table like it's a barrier. "Hey guys... What the hell happened here last night?" She asks. Renji pales slightly, "Y-you mean you don't remember??" "Uh... No." Kimiko says, "Why? Did I do something bad... Or crazy?" Renji and the others think back to the nights events and Renji says, "I cant bring myself to say it..." Kimiko is more intrested in it, "Please Ren-chan? I wanna know!" She says... that is, before she falls to the floor, clutching her head, "Ahhh... The hangover..." She says in pain. Hisagi whispers to Renji, "You're not gonna tell her that she kissed you last night?" Renji blushes as he remembers what happened...

-_Flashback to Last night.-_

_"Renji~!" Kimiko sings. He was standing outside, trying to keep away from the drunken Chaos. "Hey, Kimi." He says. Kimiko stumbles over to him, "I found chu~!!" she giggles drunkenly. "You're drunk." Renji observes. "Sh... No I'm not~!" She laughs. She sits close to Renji, "You know, Ren-chan... I always loved your hair." She says as she leans in closer. "Kimiko... What are ya-" He's cut off by Kimiko's lips lightly grazing his._

_-_Now.-

"Nah... She doesn't need to know... She was wasted anyways...." Renji sighs. "It's kinda sad that the only way you can get kissed by her is when she's totally wasted..." Hisagi says. "...Shut up." Renji says. "Fuck!!" Kimiko yells, "I'm late!! Let's go, Yumichika, Ikkaku!" She yells as she runs out of the destroyed bar. "...We are never giving her Sake ever again..." Yumichika says as he and Ikkaku run after her. At the Division, Kenpachi calls the three of them into the office. "Kuchiki... Last night you took out more than half of the higher seated officers... While you were drunk." Kimiko bows slightly, "I'm sorry, sir..." "What the hell are you apologizing for?" Kenpachi says. Kimiko looks up, "What?" Kenpachi grins, "You must be strong if you beat up the higher members while you're wasted." "R-really?" Kimiko says. Kenpachi looks at Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika, "You three, out. now." They obey and leave. "I-is something wrong, sir?" Kimiko asks. "... I apologize about yesterday... And... Would you like to accompany me to the party?" Kenpachi says. "...Who are you and what have you done with my captain?" Kimiko says. Kenpachi sweatdrops, "I mean it... What is your answer?" Kimiko smiles, "Since you apologized... Alright, Zaraki-taicho." She looks at the door and pulls it open and Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru fall into the room. "I thought you two might try to listen in..." Kimiko says. "What about Yachiru- Fukutaicho?" Ikkaku says, standing up. "She would try to listen in anyway..." Kimiko states. Yumichika stands up, "Ohh~ Kimi!! You have to let me do your make up and everything for the event!" Kimiko sighs, "Fine... Just this once."


	4. I'm not that girl

**Ariel: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to do my best! … Bad flash-backs all week… sorry if this episode seems a little dark… I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm not that girl...**

_Please don't cry one tear for me; I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice, so listen close, it's only for today. I just saw Halley's comet, she waved... Said 'Why you always running in place?"_

_"_Are we done yet?" "No! That's the hundredth time you've asked that, Kimiko!" "I told you, I hate having to dress up!!" Kimiko sighs as Yumichika and Rangiku both cake make-up on her face. "Oh, Kimi! You look so gorgeous!" Yumichika says, "Zaraki-taicho wont believe that its you!" Kimiko raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Yumichika pales slightly, "N-Nothing, Kimiko-chan! You always look beautiful!" Kimiko stands up and looks at herself in the mirror, "Whoa… Is that really me?" Renji barges in, "HEY! If you don't hurry up, we're gonna be-." Renji stops when he sees Kimiko. She's wearing a black kimono that has designs of blood red roses on it with a red obi. Rangiku fixed her hair up in a bun with a few strands out. "W-wow…" Renji breathes. "Doesn't she look wonderful?" Yumichika gushes, "It took us a little while but it was all worth it!" Kimiko turns to Renji, "Where's Zaraki-taicho?" She asks. Renji is still in shock by he looks, so Kimiko snaps her fingers, "Renji! Wake up!!" He snaps out of his little world as stammers, "WH-what?" Kimiko growls and repeats, slowly, "Where. Is. My. Captain?" "He said for you to meet him at the event. Only Lieutenant's and higher ranked members are allowed in." Renji answers, blushing slightly because he was practically drooling at his best friend… "Alright then… I guess you're my escort." Kimiko states as she walks out the door. "Huh? What do ya mean?" Renji asks. "Well, since my captain isn't here, you are my escort to the event now… so let's go, Ren-chan." Kimiko says, waiting for him. Renji looks back at Yumichika and Rangiku, they both give him the, 'TAKE YOUR CHANCE NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, YOU IDIOT!!' look. Renji walks with Kimiko out the door. As soon as they leave, Rangiku turns to Yumichika, "You had something to do with that, didn't you?" Yumichika smiles, "I thought that Renji should at least make an effort to get her to notice his true feelings… because, obviously, she's too dense to notice it herself." Rangiku smiles, "Yeah… But Renji's just as dense as her… who knows? Maybe tonight he will tell her… or totally fail and wreck their friendship forever…" "You say the sweetest things…" Yumichika says, "But… Aren't you supposed to go to the event also?" "… Oh my gosh!! I almost forgot!!!" Rangiku yells as she hurries to get ready. "That's so typical of you…" Yumichika sighs.

Mean-while, with Kimiko and Renji….

"So, has my brother lightened up on your workload?" Kimiko asks Renji. "Huh? How did you know about that?" He asks. Kimiko smiles, "I asked him if he could lighten up on you… at least a little bit…" Renji blushes lightly, "Why did you do that?" Kimiko looks up at him, "Because… Then I could have more time to hang with you!" She hugs him like she always does but somehow… she ends up face-to-face with him. They both blush and pull away. "S-Sorry about that…" Kimiko says. "…Are you blushing!?" Renji asks, shocked. Kimiko veins a little then yells "Shut up! You're just as red as I am!!" Renji smiles and places a hand on her head, "You haven't changed at all…" Kimiko blushes even redder, "_What… is this feeling? My pulse is rushing… my head is reeling and my face is flushing…"_ They reach the mansion and Renji opens the door for her. "So you do have some form of a gentleman in you." Kimiko comments. "I don't know if that was an insult or a complement." Renji mutters. Kimiko smiles, "It was a complement!" One of the servants walks up to them, "Alright, you both have to link arms and walk through!" She pushes them to the door and Kimiko slides her arm under Renji's. The doors open and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and their lieutenants among other people are there. No one really pays them any attention as they walk through the crowds. Byakuya walks up to Kimiko, "For some odd reason, most of the thirteen captains wish for you to have a dance with them." "Are you serious?" Kimiko asks. "Yes… You will do it to uphold the Kuchiki name." Byakuya says as he walks away. "Whoa, tough break…" Renji says. Kimiko glances up at him, sadness in her eyes, "You don't know the half of it…" Renji's about to ask her what she means when Gin Ichimaru walks up to her, "May I have this dance, Kuchiki-san?" Kimiko nods and let's go of Renji, "See you later, Renji…" She says, glumly. Renji sighs and walks to the outside of the dance floor. "Hey, Renji!" Hisagi greets. "Hey, Hisagi." Renji replies. "Great turn-out, right?" Hisagi says, proudly, "My department worked hard on this party." "That's great," Renji says, sounding depressed and pissed off. "What's with you, Abarai?" Hisagi asks. "It's… Nothing." Renji says. He sees that Gin and Kimiko's dance is done. "I had a splendid time, Kuchiki-san." Gin says as he kisses Kimiko's hand. "The pleasure was all mine, Ichimaru-taicho." Kimiko says, twitching a little. Ichimaru walks away and Kimiko sighs. A tall shadow looms over her and she looks up, "Oh, hello, Kyoraku-Taicho." Kyoraku bows to his waist and holds out his hand in a (shockingly) gentlemanly manner, "May I have this dance, Kimi-chan?" Kimiko raises an eyebrow, "Sure." She takes his hand and they start waltzing. Renji sighs from the sidelines. Hisagi groans in frustration, "You're an IDIOT, Abarai." Renji glares at him, "What do you mean?" "Man, if head captain Yamamoto was as dense as you, we'd all die!" Hisagi says. Renji leans against a pillar, "I don't know what you're talking about." Hisagi thinks for a second, then goes up to Kimiko and Kyoraku, "Mind if I cut in?" He asks. Kyoraku nods and lets Kimiko go to Hisagi. As they slow-dance, Kimiko asks him, "Okay, now what are you up to, Hisagi?" He smiles, "Just act like you're having a good time and smile." She's still suspicious but she does what he asks and smiles softly. Hisagi holds her closer to him, making Kimiko blush… and not in a good way. "What the hell do you think your DOING!?!" She whispers. "Just play along, I'm making someone realize how stupid he is." Hisagi answers. Kimiko sighs, "Alright but you owe me for this!" Renji, meanwhile, is pissed the f*ck off. '_What the hell is Shuhei DOING!?!'_ he thinks. The song ends and Shuhei kisses Kimiko's cheek. "You so owe me for this…" Kimiko growls. Someone taps her shoulder and she turns around. "Hi, Ukitake-taicho!" She says, happily. Ukitake smiles, "Are you enjoying yourself, Kimiko?" She nods, "Yeah! I assume you want a dance, too?" "If it's alright with you, Kimiko." He says. She smiles and takes his hand. Renji, on the other hand, is pissed off, '_what was that feeling… I wanted to kill Shuhei for dancing with Kimiko… but she doesn't belong to me in that way so, I can't get mad at either one of them… she might actually like him…'_

Right before the last dance, Byakuya pulls Kimiko aside. "What is it, Brother?" She says, coldly. "If Rukia doesn't come back by next week, Renji and I will go to the human world to retrieve her. You are to come with us." He answers. "What?!" Kimiko exclaims, "B-But I don't want to hunt down Rukia-chan!" Byakuya gives her a cold stare, "You have no choice… Or should I inform the Shiba clan that you are willing to marry their oldest son?" Kimiko looks down, forcing the tears back, "N-No, Brother… I'll do as you ask." He nods and walks away. Renji, who was listening around the corner, walks up to Kimiko, "You okay?" He asks. "… You heard all of that…" She says, tears rolling down her cheeks. Renji pulls her into a hug, "its okay… I won't ever let him do that…" He says, softly. She buries her face into his shinigami robes, sobbing, "I-I don't want to marry someone I've never even met…" She sobs. Renji tightens his hold on her, "I promise, I'll never let you get married to him…" '_Or anyone else, for that matter…'_ Renji thinks. He places a hand to her chin and tilts her face up to look at him, "Why don't you wash that make-up off and we'll have that last dance, okay?" She smiles and nods, "Yeah, Wait for me…" Renji smiles, "Yeah, now hurry, they're gonna start soon!" Kimiko nods and hurries off. As Kimiko cleans the ruined make-up off and as Renji stands outside, waiting for her, they both think the same thing... But the author wants to tell it from Renji's POV: "_... I can't tell her... Even if I did and maybe if she felt the same way... It could never, ever work out... Kuchiki-taicho would never allow it. I can never forget that she's a Kuchiki and I'm... Nothing... And If she didn't feel the same way... I'd lose my best friend ,and if that happened... I could never forgive myself. So for now... I'll just keep those feelings bottled up inside and just wait."_ Shuhei walks over to Renji, "So, did you tell her yet?" Renji grabs him by the front of his collar, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" Shuhei doesn't even look scared, "Hey, hey, calm down... So you didn't tell her?" Renji lets him go and sighs, "No... I can't... She's a Kuchiki and I'm... Nothing." Shuhei sighs, "You are beyond dense." He walks away and Kimiko walks out, her hair down and the make-up off. "Ready?" She smiles. Renji smiles as he leads her to the floor. He thinks, "_She never needed make-up or fancy clothes... she always looks amazing..."_ Kimiko smiles as the song starts and she hugs him, "..._Renji... I wish that you weren't my brother's leiutenant... But I guess... I'll have to hold onto those feelings and just... stop wishing."_

* * *

Kimiko:Aw... That sucks...

Ariel: DONT GIVE UP HOPE!!!

* * *

----- 4 Days later.-----

Kimiko sighs as she sits by a small stream. "Kimiko!!" Ikkaku yells, scaring the hell out of her. "AAK! Don't DO that!!" She yells, her heart beating quickly. "Why is it you jump out of your skin everytime you see a third Seat or higher?" He grumbles, handing her a cup, "You looked depressed, so I brought you this." She takes it, "Thanks." "... You okay? You've seemed... Depressed lately..." Ikkaku asks. Kimiko looks at him, "Have I?" Ikkaku sighs, "What is it? Guy issues?" She looks at him, a little shocked, "Why are you asking me this?" "Don't get all girly on me, I'm your friend, so I have to ask..." Ikkaku grumbles. Kimiko smiles and hugs him, "Thanks, Ikka-kun!" He blushes and pulls away, "Well, It isn't only me who notices these things... Yumichika and the others were worried too..." Kimiko sighs, "I'm so sorry... Yeah... It's something like Guy issues..." Ikkaku looks at her as if she's insane. "What?" Kimiko demands. "Its just that... You don't seem like the type of girl to let THAT get you down..." Ikkaku says. "... It's something that normal people just won't understand..." Kimiko says. "Oh, so you mean us commoners..." Ikkaku replies. "No! But... It's about my brother..." Kimiko says, looking down. "Hm? Is he stopping you from dating someone?" Ikkaku asks. "He may as well..." Kimiko sighs, looking into her cup. Ikkaku sighs and pushes her into the stream... Which is actually, a river. Kimiko surfaces and yells at him, "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?" Ikkaku smirks, "See? You can resurface no matter how hard you were pushed in." Ikkaku holds his hand out to help her up... Sadly, he doesn't think that Kimiko'll do anything. She grabs his arm and pulls him in with her. He gets up and gives her a very evil glare as he grips his zanpakuto. "... I'm gonna run now!" Kimiko says as she flash-steps away. "Get back here!!" Ikkaku yells, following her. Kimiko runs and runs through the streets of the Seireitei. '_Crap!! He's pissed!!'_ Kimiko thinks as she hurries through. They both make a sharp left and a right and a left. "You've gotten good, Ikka-kun!!" She yells behind her. He smirks and yells, "Complementing me won't save you!!" Kimiko laughs as she makes a sudden stop, Ikkaku still rushing ahead. "Try to find me now!!" She yells as she turns to run again. She stops when she sees Renji near-by... with a blond shinigami girl on his arm! Her eyes widen as she feels the tears start to form. Ikkaku appears behind her, "Gotcha!!" Kimiko turns and hurries away. "Kimiko?" Ikkaku says, looking at her. "I'm going home..." She says as she dissapears. As she runs, not home, she thinks, '_Why? I knew that I should've told him sooner! I'm so stupid!!' _She stops right outside Squad 13 gardens. '_He won't think to find me here...'_ She sits in the large maze-like Sakura Trees. '_Don't wish... Don't start... Wishing only wounds the heart.' _She thinks, sitting down, burying her face into her arms and sobbing. Someone walks up to her, "I thought I heard someone crying... Sorry I couldn't come sooner, Kimi-chan..." Kimiko looks up, "U-Ukitake-taicho!" She says. She bows, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on your squad's grounds..." Ukitake smiles, "It's fine, Kimiko." He kneels down and places a hand on her head, "Why don't you come inside and we'll talk about what's making you cry?" She nods as she wipes her face on her sleeves.


	5. Reunited

Chapter 5: Reunited with an old friend.

**Ariel: in this episode, Kimi-chan is gonna find happiness!**

**Kimiko: NO SPOILERS!! Ariel doesn't own Bleach or Shine-down. **

**Ariel: Yet…**

* * *

_Even the man in the Moon disappeared somewhere in the Stratosphere._

Kimiko is with Captain Ukitake in his office, wiping her tears. "So, what's made you so upset that you started crying?" He asks, kindly, "I didn't know there was such a thing possible…" Kimiko looks down, biting her lower lip. "If it's that bad… I won't tell your brother," Ukitake says. She looks up, "… I think I have a crush on my brother's lieutenant… But we're such good friends… I don't wanna ruin that so, I just held my feelings in. Then, today Ikkaku and I were playing around and he was chasing me through the Seireitei and…" She starts choking up, fighting back tears, "I-I saw h-him with another g-girl…" Ukitake smiles and he hugs her, "It'll be alright, Kimiko… Maybe he is with another girl but it doesn't mean it's the end of the world… Actually, there's someone who wants to see you right now." She looks up at him, "Someone who wants to see… me?" Ukitake nods as he stands up, "He's been asking for you for the past three days but I kept telling him that you're with Squad eleven right now…" He walks to the door, "I'm sure you remember him…" He opens it and Kimiko gasps, "Kyo-Kun!?" The black-haired, blue-eyed man steps into the room, smiling softly, "It's been a while… Kimi-chan!" She walks up to him, "I-I can't believe it! I-it's really you…" He smiles, holding his arms open, expecting Kimiko to hug him. She veins slightly and hits him across the head, "IDIOT!!" He falls back, rubbing his head, "Well, I expected you to be mad but not mad enough to get a fist in the face… Ow…" She puts her hands on her hips and yells at him, "How stupid do you think I am!?! Of course I'm pissed off! You left for six months without so much as a gods-damned 'Good-bye!!'" Shihoin Kyoya looks up at her, "Sorry…" He stands up, then yells, "But… I didn't say good-bye because I knew I'd be back!" She yells back at him, "Bullshit! If you knew you were gonna be gone for so damn long, you'd write to tell me something!!! At least a fucking 'Hello, How the hell are ya!?' You had me so fucking worried, Kyoya!!" Kyoya's eyes widen and he looks down with a frown on his face, "I'm... Sorry, Kimiko... I-I didn't know you worried..." Kimiko blushes lightly, crosses her arms and looks away, "Yeah, even I worry, you ass." She wipes her eyes, hoping he doesn't see it. Sadly, he did, "K-Kimiko... Are you crying?" She looks up at him, pissed off, "No! Why the hell would I cry for YOU!?" Kyoya smiles and hugs her, "Yeah... I missed you too, Kimiko..." She smiles and hugs back, '_I missed this...'_ Ukitake clears his throat to make his presence reknown. "Why don't you tell her about your transfer because of the mission?" He says. "What? Oh yeah! Kimiko, guess what? I'm the new 6th seat in squad 11!" Kyoya says happily. Kimiko laughs like crazy, holding her sides, "Haahaaa! R-Really!?" Kyoya sweatdrops and looks at Ukitake, "Is she alright?" Ukitake nods, "I think she's laughing because-." Kimiko holds up a hand, "H-Hold on, Ukitake! I-I wanna tell him!" She stands up and says, "Guess what? I'm the fourth seat of Squad 11!!" Kyoya pales a little, "Y-You're joking!" Ukitake smiles, "Why don't you two discuss this over dinner?" They both blush red. Kyoya opens his mouth to say that Kimiko might not want that but Kimiko interrupts him, "Sure, why not?" She looks up at him, Kyoya blushing lightly. "I'm sure that your captain will be fine with it, Kyoya-san... I'll tell him I let you, alright?" Ukitake says. Kyoya and Kimiko nod and walk out of the office together. "Maybe now the rain will stop falling on Kimiko's heart..." Ukitake mutters to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kimiko and Kyoya...

* * *

"Oh! I brought you something from the Human world!" Kyoya says, holding out a small box. Kimiko takes it and opens it. In it is a small, black rectangle thing with a white circle in the middle, "It's called an iPod... Humans use it to listen to music." She smiles and kisses his cheek, "Thanks, Kyo-kun!" He blushes a little, "It's the least I could do... Ya know, for worrying you..." Kimiko puts it in her pocket, "So, where are we gonna eat at?" "Huh?! I thought you were paying?!" Kyoya says. "No... I never said that, Kyo-kun!" Kimiko says, poking her tongue out. He sighs, "You're such a kid..." They both walk into the Sake bar. "But no Sake for you..." Kyoya says. Kimiko pouts, "You're gonna drink it right in front of me, Kyo-kun!?" He smiles and places a hand on her head, "Nah, I wouldn't torture you like that!" They both get a table and talk for a little while. Meanwhile at the actual bar... Renji, Ikkaku and Rangiku sit and drink. Renji sighs, "Man, I'm freaking tired." Ikkaku raises an eyebrow, "From what?!" "I had to escort a freaking Noble today... Just act like a bodyguard because she was afraid that she was gonna be attacked," Renji complains. "That sucks..." Ikkaku says. Rangiku looks up, "This isn't gonna make your day any better, Renji..." She points out Kimiko and Kyoya, both sitting unusually close. "Maybe they're just good friends!" Renji says. "You really aren't gonna waste your evening just watching them all night, are you?" Ikkaku asks. "... Nah, I won't!" Renji says, pretending to laugh it off. He sees Kimiko giggle with the guy and he feels an insane urge of wanting to go over to them, rip the guy's balls off and shove them down his throat. Rangiku senses his anger and pours him another drink, "Calm down, Renji..." (Back to Kimi and Kyo) She laughs as they both remember all of the fun times they had. "Wow, I remember that time! Bya-kun never did find it..." Kimiko laughs. Kyoya smiles as he waits for Kimiko's laughter to end. She smiles at Kyoya. He takes her hand, takes a deep breath and says, "Kimiko... I know we've had our fun times over these past... 20 years... You know almost everything about me and I know almost everything about you... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Kimiko, will you go out with me?" Kimiko blushes a deep red, "K-Kyo-kun... Yes!" She hugs him and he hugs back. Renji, seeing this, gets beyond pissed off, "He's not just a friend..." After dinner, Kyoya walks with Kimiko through the empty streets of the Seireitei. Kimiko looks up at the moon, "Isn't it pretty?" Kyoya smiles, "Not as pretty as you!" "... How in the hell did you get into squad 11 with that kind of cheesy line?" Kimiko says. (Her expression: -_-U) "Sorry, I just thought that I should say something normal..." She sighs and smiles "Trust me, Kyo-kun… We're anything but normal." "That's true… Don't you have to go and get Rukia from the world of the living next week?" Kyoya asks, looking down at her. "Yeah… It sucks." Kimiko pouts. They make it to the Kuchiki mansion. "Well… This is my place…." Kimiko says, looking up at him. "Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow?" He asks. "Of course, silly. We do work in the same place…" She says, smiling. Kyoya blushes and puts his hand behind his head, "Yeah, sorry, I forgot about that… Well… Good night." She smiles, "Night." They look at each other for a little while when someone yells from the bushes, "_**JUST KISS HER, ALREADY!**_!" Kimiko pulls out her zan-pakuto and slices at the bushes. Rangiku and Ikkaku jump out to avoid her blade. "… You two had better leave now or else I'll be sending what's left of you to your captains!!" Kimiko growls, her reiatsu heavy. Rangiku and Ikkaku run like hell from the gates and Kyoya places a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, "Calm down…" She takes a few deep breaths and her reiatsu goes back to normal. "Sorry you had to see that…" She says. Kyoya shrugs, "I'm used to it." After another awkward silence Kyoya leans close to Kimiko's face and she closes her eyes. The door slides open and Byakuya stands there, arms crossed and glaring at Kyoya. "Uh… Hi, nii-san…" Kimiko says, weakly. Kyoya bows, "It's an honor to see you again, Byakuya-sama." Byakuya nods and walks back inside, motioning Kimiko to come in. "Sorry about that…" Kimiko says, sighing. Kyoya pulls Kimiko closer to him and gently kisses her on the lips. After a few seconds, they pull apart, both blushing and smiling. "Good night, Kimiko." He says. "Night, Kyo-kun!" She says, waving goodbye. She walks inside and smiles happily, "Best night ever…" Outside, Kyoya does a little victory dance and sighs, "Best night ever…" Renji, meanwhile, is drunk at the bar, "Worst day of my life…"

* * *

**(A/N: The 'Kiss her already!!' Part happened to me… Damn my little brother!!!)**

* * *

The next week, Kimiko, Renji and Byakuya walk to the gate leading to the world of the living. Kyoya stands next to the gate, "Well… I'll see ya later, Kimiko." She nods, "Yeah." They walk through the gate and step onto a street. "Wow… The world of the living has changed a lot…" Kimiko says. "… I can't sense Rukia's spiritual pressure, Kuchiki-taicho." Renji states. He pulls down his scanner over his eyes, "Searching the perimeter." Kimiko sighs, "Always so serious..." Renji glares at her, "What was that, _**girl**_?" Kimiko is a little shocked by his retort, Renji's been more... Pissy than normal the past week and Kimiko can't put her finger on it but she knows something's up... "Why have you been acting like you have a stick up your ass?" She demands, putting her hands on her hips. (To Be continued...)


	6. Bankai

**Chapter Six: Bankai.**

**Ariel: Whoo! I'm bored… **

**Ikkaku: She's bored again!! Hide the Sake!!!**

**Ariel: (In a Jack Sparrow way) Why is the Sake gone!?! TT_TT**

**Renji: … She doesn't own Bleach… And please vote on her Poll…**

_Tell my mother, tell my father… I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life._

* * *

Kimiko, Byakuya and Renji walk through the nighttime sky of the human world. "Wow… This world is so… Different," Kimiko says, looking around. "I've got a lock on Rukia, Kuchiki-taichō." "Very well, you may go." Byakuya says. Renji nods and he jumps down to a large pole. "Wait, why does he have his Zabimaru out?" Kimiko asks. Byakuya doesn't answer her. Kimiko looks down and she sees Renji toy around with Rukia. She grinds her teeth together and _shunpo's_ down to them, stopping his blade from slicing Rukia with hers. "Get out of the way, Kimiko!" He growls, adding more pressure. "What's your problem!?" Kimiko yells, pushing him back. Renji stumbles a little and regains balance, holding Zabimaru up, "You dare to try and challenge a lieutenant!?" "I'll challenge anyone who tries to harm my sister!" Kimiko yells. She holds her sword high in the air, "Let your petals of destruction bloom and teach the fool to fear. Attack! _Rosa Negra De Muerte!_" Her sword glows a dark purple and she swings her blade down, a huge, black wave of spiritual energy flying at Renji. He jumps up, thinking, "_That's no ordinary Zanpakutō release_!" Kimiko swings her sword up and the energy follows him. "_I can't dodge it!"_ Renji thinks. Right when the wave is about to hit Renji, Byakuya stops the attack and Kimiko falls over, two wounds pouring out blood. "Fuck… His… Attack." She stammers. "That's enough, Kimiko," Byakuya says. Renji hold his Zabimaru over Rukia, about to strike when an arrow narrowly misses him. "Attacking a girl with no weapon and outnumbered? That's not right at all…" Kimiko hears. She looks up to see a kid with glasses and black hair. "Crap… Everything's… fading away…." Kimiko mumbles as she blacks out.

* * *

After Ichigo gets beaten, Renji looks around, "Kuchiki-taichō… Where's Kimiko?" Byakuya looks to the area where she was lying, "… It doesn't matter… Our orders were to collect Rukia… We'll send someone to capture her after we complete the mission," Byakuya says. Renji nods and the three of them leave for the Soul Society. Kimiko peeks around from behind the tree, "Good… They're gone…" She staggers over to the orange-haired boy that was beaten by Byakuya. "… You can beat him… I can see that you have potential…" she says. "That boy is Kurosaki Ichigo." She hears. She looks up to see a man in a green and white striped hat. "You're… Urahara Kisuke… The former captain of squad 12…" Kimiko says. The man smiles, "At your service, Miss Kuchiki." "Thanks, but right now, this boy needs your services," Kimiko says, nodding at Ichigo. "So does this Quincy…" Kisuke says, "How did you escape from those other two?" "I lowered my spiritual pressure so that they wouldn't notice that I was missing," Kimiko says. "You're not that badly injured so, I'll heal these two first… If that's alright, Miss Kuchiki," Kisuke says. "How do you know my name? I haven't even said it yet…" Kimiko asks. "It was… intuition!!" Kisuke says, smiling. Kimiko narrows her eyes but she doesn't ask again.

* * *

Kisuke takes her to his small shop and Tessai helps heal her. "There you go, Miss Kuchiki," He says, wrapping the bandages. "Thanks…" She says, "But please, just call me Kimiko, I'm just a runaway now…" Kisuke walks into the room, "So… you want to help the boy rescue Rukia, huh?" Kimiko nods, "I'll do anything to help!" Kisuke smiles, "Then let me ask you this… Have you mastered Bankai yet?" Kimiko shakes her head, "Not yet… but I have seen my Zanpakutō's true form." Kisuke looks down at her, "I see… come with me, Miss Kuchiki." He turns around and walks out of the room. Kimiko stumbles a little and she follows him. Kisuke climbs down a small ladder, into a dark hole. Kimiko hesitates but Kisuke shouts, "It's alright, you can jump!" She closes her eyes and jumps down into the hole. Kisuke catches her at the bottom and sets her down. "Here is where you'll train for Bankai," He says, gesturing out to the training area. "Wow! I've seen this place before!" She says, "I found it in the Soul Society!" Kisuke chuckles, "Yes, Yoruichi and I built that together." "But… Urahara-san… I thought It took years to master Bankai!" Kimiko exclaims. "Yeah, it does but the way I'm going to teach you will only take three days!" Kimiko's eyes widen, "… are you sure, Urahara-san?" Kisuke smiles, "Do you trust me, Miss Kuchiki?" Kimiko looks down and she thinks for a minute, "… Yes… I do." "Then let's get started."

* * *

(**A/n: I hope you all don't mind but, I'm going to skip the Bankai training for a flashback later on…)**


	7. The Entry

**Chapter Seven: The Entry.**

**Ariel: Next! Kimiko and the others are gonna- AAAHG!!**

**Kimiko: NO SPOILERS!!!! SHE DOESN'T OWN BLEACH. And next chapter, the song is gonna change.**

**Ariel: By the way… Kimiko is the FOURTH seat to squad 11. I know I messed up a couple of times and Rukia is younger than her.**

_I hope they understand… I'm not angry, I'm just saying… Sometimes Good-bye is a Second Chance._

About a week after Bankai training, Kisuke sends a message to the other people going to save Rukia. "Are you sure that these people can be trusted?" Kimiko asks him. He smiles, "Of course, Kimi-chan!" "Alright… But if even one of them crosses me or tries to get in my way… I'll kill them…" she says, "And that's not a threat, Kisuke… It's a promise." Kisuke grins behind his fan, "You're really that serious about saving Rukia, huh?" Kimiko nods, "I'm the only person from my family that's actually trying to save her..." Kisuke looks at the clock, "Well, it's time... Please hide behind those rocks and wait for my signal." Kimiko nods and hides as Kisuke walks up the ladder.

----------- A few Minutes later...-----------

The other four people going on the trip make it to the training room. Kisuke says, "Alright... There's one more person coming with you... She's gonna be a big help to you." "Then who is she?" One of them asks. "**I'm** Kuchiki Kimiko... The fourth seat to Squad 11..." Kimiko says, stepping out from behind the rock. The others stare at her and the Orange haired boy, Ichigo, says, "Wait, Kuchiki... You're related to Byakuya?" Kimiko nods and answers, "He's my older brother... Rukia is my sister." "Why are you helping us? Won't you get in big trouble with your family?" some guy with glasses asks. "Hell yeah... I might even be killed... But I don't care... As long as I save Rukia, I don't care how many times I get cut with a blade... Not even if it were from Head Captain Yamamoto's blade," Kimiko says, "So... Kisuke, when are we leaving?" Kisuke smiles as he snaps his fingers and a portal appears. He explains everything but Kimiko tunes out of it because he told her all about it earlier. "But be forewarned... If you die in the Soul Society... You cannot come back..." Kisuke says. "We already know all of that… If we didn't, then we wouldn't still be here," Ichigo says. Kimiko smiles, "Well said, Kid… Now let's get going!" The five of them and Yoruichi run through the gate. Kisuke walks up to it and puts a hand to it, "… we're all counting on you…" Tessai walks up to Kisuke, "Boss… why didn't you tell Miss Kimiko about-?" "Because she never would've believed me…" Kisuke interrupts, "She's strong, smart, a hell of a fighter and an unmistakable beauty… That's why I can't ruin her happiness… It would kill her if she knew." Tessai looks down, "I see… Yes, sir."

--------- Running through the senkaimon. -------------

"What the hell is that thing chasing us!?!" Kimiko yells, looking back at the huge, black spirit devourer. "Don't look back; it'll only slow you down! If that spirit current swallows you up, it's all over!" Yoruichi yells. Kimiko just keeps running for her life. She makes it to the end and looks back, the guy with glasses, Uryu, got caught. But then the girl uses some shielding spell and the rest of them rocket out of the senkaimon, slamming into Kimiko. They land in the middle of the Rukon district. "Ow… Is everybody okay?" Kimiko asks. "We're all alive, Kimiko…" Yoruichi says. Kimiko stands up, "So this is the Rukongai… I've never really seen it…" "What? All your life in the Soul Society and you have never been outside of those walls?" Yoruichi asks. Kimiko nods, "Byakuya never let me outside of those walls… But I wish that he did… It's so beautiful out here…" Ichigo stupidly tries to run into the Seireitei. "Stop, you idiot! If you do that, you'll die!!" Yoruichi yells. The walls slam down just before Ichigo makes it in. A HUGE man Appears. "It's been a long time since someone's tried to pass the gates…" he says. "… Fuck." Kimiko says, "Jidanbo… the west gate keeper…"


	8. The Shiba Clan

**Chapter 8: The Shiba Clan.**

_According to you …I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you… I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

**(A/n: Sorry, but I'm skipping through the Jidanbo part and going straight to the Shiba house!!)**

"So, Yoruichi, This is where Shiba Kukaku lives?" Kimiko asks, looking up at the two huge arms. Her feline friend nods, "Yes, Kukaku likes moving from place to place." They proceed to walk into the house and Kimiko looks back at Ichigo and Uryu, "Are you two idiots coming or not?" After they snap out of their shock, they walk up to the house. Two large men jump down from the huge arms, "What are you people doing here? Be gone!" the yellow one yells. "Two of you are soul Reapers! Leave at once!" Ichigo grabs Zangetsu, "Man, this place is crawling with gatekeepers… It's a real pain in the ass." The two men see Yoruichi and gasp, "M-Master Yoruichi! Please, forgive us!" The man leads them down the stairway and knocks on the door, "Master! You have visitors…" There's a thud against the door and he opens it, revealing a woman in a red tank-top and a long white skirt. "It's been a long time, Yoruichi…" She says. "Everyone, this is Shiba Kukaku," Yoruichi says, walking into the room. Kimiko bows, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuchiki Kimiko." "So you're from the Kuchiki clan…" Kukaku says. She glances at Yoruichi, who simply nods her head, "We need your help, Kukaku." Yoruichi explains the whole story and Kukaku sighs, "You always need something whenever you visit me, Yoruichi… But I'll help you." She stands up, "I'll have an overseer help you out." Yoruichi looks up and asks, "Overseer?" Kukaku walks to the opposite door, "Yeah, but he's actually my kid brother. He's a bit of an idiot, but he'll have to do." She yells at the door, "I'm opening the door now, so behave yourself." The person on the other side grumbles, "Yeah, sis, I'm ready." She opens the door and the man bows, "My name is Shiba Ganju. It's an honor to meet you!" Kimiko sighs as Ganju and Ichigo start fighting, "We're never getting into the Soul Society like this…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Renji escorts Rukia into the Repentance Cell. "Do you see it, Rukia? That is the instrument to your execution… the Sokyoku," He says. The other guards get ready to leave, but Renji stays. "… Lieutenant Abarai, we must lock the chamber…" One of them says. He ignores them and walks up to Rukia, gripping her shoulder tightly, "I want to leave you with some undisclosed information… It seems that the White Road gate was opened by a few ryoka… Now my sources say that one of them was a Soul Reaper… A Soul Reaper with orange hair and a sword as long as his body…." Rukia gasps and looks at Renji.

* * *

Back with Kimiko and the others… Ganju and Ichigo are still fighting. One of them knocks Kukaku's pipe out of her hand and breaks it. She gets pissed off and charges an intense attack. Kimiko and the others manage to get out of the house unharmed. When they make it back in Kukaku orders them to follow her into the basement. "Alright, this is how we're gonna get you guys into the Seireitei! Through the sky!!" She shouts, "Or my name's not Shiba Kukaku, Fireworks expert of the Rukongai! Kuroganehiko! Shiroganehiko, Raise it up now!!" There's a huge rumbling as the platform rises up to the ceiling. "What the hell?!?" Kimiko yells, crouching down.

* * *

Back with Renji, he walks alone, looking up at the Repentance Cell. "… How long has it been since I saw Rukia's face look so alive?" He thinks. "Hello! It's been a while, Renji!" He hears. He looks up, "Aizen-taicho!" Renji exclaims. "How have you been? I heard about Kimiko… Do you think she's alright?" Aizen asks. Renji looks down, "… I don't know… we basically left her for dead in the world of the living…" "Well if I know Kimiko, she'll be just fine until she has to return." Aizen says, "Unless… Gin was right and she was with the ryoka that infiltrated the Soul Society yesterday…" Renji looks up, "W-What? Sh-She was with them?" Aizen looks at Renji, "… Renji, I have to ask you something… Do you think that Rukia deserves to die?" "What are you talking about Aizen-taicho?!" Renji asks. "I'm simply saying… Isn't it a little odd that the Sokyoku is being used on someone lower than a captain's rank? I cant help but feel that… Somebody is doing all of this on purpose…" Aizen says, "Renji… Maybe I--!" he's cut off by the emergency siren, "All captains and lieutenants report to their meeting rooms!"

* * *

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kimiko yells, looking up at the huge cannon-like tube. "This is how we're going to get you all into the Seireitei!" Kukaku says. She explains about her shukaku sphere and how the Sekki-Sekki rock guards the Seireitei from invasions… The others go back to the house to train, Kimiko waits for Kukaku, "… I knew your brother, Shiba-san…" She says, "He was… my commanding officer at the time of the accident." Kukaku looks at her, "… you know who killed him?" Kimiko looks at her, "… Yes. But… It was an accident. She didn't mean to kill him!" Kukaku stares at Kimiko with a hard look in her eyes, "… She?"

* * *

A few hours later, everyone meets up in front of the cannon. "Kimiko, Yoruichi-san, do you know how to use the sphere?" Uryu asks. Kimiko and Yoruichi (Who is on Kimiko's shoulder.) look at each other, "Hm… That's a good question, hand me a sphere," Kimiko says. Ichigo tosses her one and she balances it on one finger. The orb glows and the cannonball forms around her. She smirks and laughs, "Heh that was easy as breathing in and out." Ichigo falls to the floor, "It's not fair!!"


	9. Kimiko vs Renji

****

Chapter Nine: Kimiko vs. Renji.

**Imnotinsane13: "Omg!! It's finally gonna happen!! And, everyone will see her ban-kai!!" **

**Kimiko: "Che, not before I beat the hell out of Kyoya! That bastard!!" **

**Imnotinsane13: … I don't own Bleach, sadly. If I did, the hot guys would never wear shirts!! And in the song below, the ****underlined****is about Kyoya and the **_**bold**_ **is Renji.**

**Kimiko: "Amen to that, sister!!"**

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you.__**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted**__. __Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it, so baby, tell me what I got to lose__. __**He's into me for everything I'm not**__, according to you._

After they crash into the Sekki-Sekki membrane, Kimiko, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Ganju and Yoruichi get separated from each other and rocket out of the cannon ball. Kimiko crashes into the maze floor on her back, "Damn! God that fucking hurts!!" "Such naughty language, Kimi-chan," she hears. She stands up and looks around, "Yumi-chan! Ikka-kun! Kyoya!" she gasps. "So… It seems that you've joined the intruders…" Ikkaku says. She grips the handle of her zan-pakuto, "That's right…" Kyoya smirks and jumps down in front of her, "Well, Kimiko… It's been real nice knowing ya as the fourth seat…" She narrows her eyes, "What do you mean by that!?" Ikkaku and Yumichika stare at the Shihoin man, "I mean that I took your spot as fourth seat of squad 11!" She growls as she pulls out her sword, "You asshole! You fucking toyed with me like that just to get higher up!?" "Now, now… That's such a dirty way of putting it, Kimiko-chan… Why don't we just be friends?" Kyoya taunts, pulling out his zan-pakuto. Ikkaku and Yumichika jump down and land beside Kimiko, "Let us take care of him, Kimi-chan," Yumichika says, calmly. "Guys… Get out of here… Get as far away as you can… Because when I'm through with him… you won't want to be WITHIN TEN MILES FROM HERE!!!" Kimiko yells, glowing with an evil rage. They both gasp and run away before you could say, "Castrate." "I do NOT want to be him right now…" Ikkaku says. Yumichika nods, "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned…" "Hell would be better than what she can do to him!" Ikkaku says.

* * *

"Aww, is wittle Kimi-chan upset?" Kyoya taunts. "Shut up…" She growls, gripping her blade tightly before yelling, "Wake up and look upon your prey! Maim! _Rosa Negra De Muerte!_" Her zan-pakuto glows and forms into a black scythe. Kyoya smirks, "I'm going to enjoy this…" Kimiko gives him no time to attack, she flash-steps right behind him and slices at him, he parries back, but she ducks and kicks him into the opposite wall. "Heh, Not bad, Kimi-chan!" He laughs. She glares at him, her red eyes holding nothing but rage, "You haven't seen anything yet, Kyoya!" She crouches down and says, "Bankai!!"

* * *

**Yes, I'm a bitch for skipping her Bankai…**

* * *

Kimiko rushes through the soul society streets, searching for Ichigo and Ganju's spiritual pressure and dodging members from her former squad. "I found Ichigo…" she mutters, jumping over to him. "So, I see you survived Ikkaku… That was an amazing feat…" she says, landing by him. "Kimiko! Where have you been?" He asks. "… I just had to deal with some squad 11 members myself," She answers. "Kimiko… Ikkaku told me who you are…" Ichigo says. She glares at him, "I told you that way back when we were at Urahara's shop!!" "I wasn't listening!!" Ichigo yells. She sighs, "Well, then… Let's go find Ganju…" Ichigo stares at her as she walks away, "… she's changed somehow…" She turns and yells, "Do you wanna save Rukia or not, Strawberry?!" "Coming!!" Ichigo yells.

* * *

After they find Ganju and kidnap Hanataro Yamada from Squad four, Hanataro (Or, Hana-chan as Kimiko calls him) leads them into the easiest way to the Repentance cells. "... It's pretty foggy out," Ganju says. "… It's clearing," Kimiko says, gripping her blade, "I can see someone on the stairs." The shape starts to walk down said stairs, "Well… I thought you might have been dead by now… Kuchiki-taicho sure did let you have it… Kimiko." Kimiko growls, "I have over 40 years of pay-back to give you… Abarai Renji." Renji pulls his sunglasses up, "Oh really? Well the, lets go!!" He pulls out Zabimaru and Kimiko pulls her zan-pakuto out. Their blades clash back and forth, Renji laying more and more wounds on Kimiko, "What's the matter?! Where's that tough talk now!?" He swings at her and she jumps back, "Release Zabimaru… Now, Renji!!" She yells. "You just wanna end it right now… Don't you, Kimiko?" Renji growls "Roar! Zabimaru!" He swings fiercely at Kimiko and she jumps up into the air, "_one…_" He swings again and she dodges it, "_Two…_" She counts. He swings once more and Kimiko holds her blade up to counter it, "Three!" Zabimaru returns to his normal form, Kimiko swings her blade down… Renji moves back and his blade slices down on Kimiko's left shoulder. "You had all of the right moves… so why couldn't you dodge it?" Renji demands, "It must be… because you're slower than I am!" Kimiko smirks, "… You idiot… Now…. I can show you the difference between you and me!!" She stands up and holds her zan-pakuto by the hilt, the blade facing the ground. She drops it and says, "Bankai!" An aisle of swords appears beside Renji, "… Senbon Sakura kageoshi!" "_Senbon Sakura?! Th-This is Kuchiki-taicho's bankai!!"_ Renji thinks, "How!?" The flower petals dance around Renji and he falls to the ground, thousands of gashes on him. The swords disappear and Kimiko pants, "… My bankai… mimics any other Bankai that I've seen… But the downside is that at my current level… It only does half the damage…" Renji struggles to get up, "K-Kimiko…" He grunts. "Don't try to get up… You'll only hurt yourself…" She says. He stands and staggers over to her. She still holds her sword up, just to be safe. He reaches her and… Hugs her. "I-I'm so sorry, Kimiko… I… I shouldn't have fought you… Please… don't tell me that you hate me…" He says. Kimiko starts crying, "R-Renji… I don't hate you… I could never truly hate you…" He collapses, passed out from all the blood loss. Kimiko soon falls because of her injuries. "Kimiko-sama!" Hanataro cries as he runs up to her. "Go… Ichigo… is the only one who can rescue Rukia…" She says, weakly. "B-But, Kimiko-sama!" He says. "Go!! Other soul reapers are gonna show up, so get the hell out of here!" She yells before everything goes… Well, *Poof*

* * *

**Preview of Next chapter!!!**

"**I swear, Kimiko… you're stubborn, headstrong and a little crazy… but that doesn't change the fact that I am hopelessly in love with you…" Renji says, looking at Kimiko's red eyes. **


	10. Confessions

**Chapter Ten: Confessions.**

**Ariel: Whooo! Thanks ****Animechick-247 for the review! I really appreciate it! Now, to end the Rukia Execution Arc and time for Renji to tell his true feelings!! And we'll finally learn what Kisuke didn't tell Kimiko!! Whooo!!!! By the way, Kimiko looks like Yukie Fujikaze from that first Naruto movie but with red eyes, not blue.**

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with it. According to you. According to you._

"… _How long are you going to keep lying there_?"

Kimiko opens her eyes, "… Where am I?" She looks at her wrists; she's in handcuffs, "… Huh… They got me… I feel better." She hears a crash and looks up, "… Renji." He smiles at her, "Hey, Kimiko." She looks at his arm, "… You… got a new tattoo…" Renji blushes and covers his eyes, "Uh…" Kimiko raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Renji?" "Uh, yo-you're not wearing a shirt!!" He stammers. Kimiko blushes a blood red and yells at him, "THEN GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND FIND ME A GODS-DAMNED SHIRT!!!"

* * *

After an awkward search and releasing of the handcuffs, Kimiko and Renji run through the Seireitei, toward the Sokyoku. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Kimiko yells. "We' aren't doing anything. You just stay behind and don't get into any fights!" Renji answers. Kimiko comes to a screeching stop, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I'm here to save Rukia too! She's my sister, you jackass! So if you think for one second that-!!" Renji cuts her off by pulling her close and kissing her. Kimiko blushes as he pulls back. "I swear, Kimiko… you're stubborn, headstrong and a little crazy… But that doesn't change the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with you," Renji says, looking into Kimiko's red eyes. "R-Renji… I-!!" She almost falls over when she feels the spiritual pressure. They both look up and see, "Kuchiki-taicho!" Byakuya glares at them both. Kimiko grips her blade, but Renji stops her, "Run, Kimiko, Go to the Sokyoku, now!" She looks at him, "B-But Renji!!" "Go… I'll be there soon!" He says. She nods and starts running. "Not so fast." Byakuya says, "Scatter…." Renji stops him by clashing unreleased Zabimaru into Byakuya's blade. Kimiko yells behind her, "Renji! Don't you dare lose! I'll never forgive you if you lose!" She keeps running, thinking, "_Because if he loses… He'll die…"_

* * *

Kimiko meets up with the other Ryoka up Sokyoku hill. She feels a great clash of spiritual pressure, "… Byakuya is fighting Ichigo… But I don't sense Rukia at all!" "That's because tattoo-face has her!" Kimiko hears. She looks up, "Kusajishi-fukutaicho!" Yachiru waves, "Hi Kimi-chan!!" Kimiko sighs, "Fukutaichō… Can you please not call me that in front of other people!?" "Sorry, Kimi-chan!" Yachiru says, jumping out of the tree, "Tattoo face came and rescued no-boobies!" Kimiko can't help but smile, "H-He's alive!" The spiritual pressure increases a lot and then it drops. "Could that mean…. That the fights over?" They all run up to Ichigo and Orihime fails at trying to catch him. Kimiko kneels by Ichigo, "Where's Renji?" Ichigo looks up at her, "I let him and Rukia get away. They should be safe." Kimiko smiles, "That's great!" Everyone gasps and Kimiko's grabbed by her neck and slammed against a tree. "K-Kyoya!! She growls. He smirks at her… but there's something different about him… He has bone on his cheek and his hair is blue, "I'm not Kyoya! Kyoya fucking died five months ago!" Kimiko's eyes widen, "Then who the hell are you!?" The man grins, "You don't have to know that, my master wants to meet with you!!" He yells as he carries Kimiko to the Sokyoku. "Put me down!!" She struggles. The man drops her on the ground, and Kimiko hears, "Hello, Kimiko." She looks up, "A-Aizen-taicho!" He smirks, "Well, It's good to see that you developed quite splendidly…" She grips her sword, "What do you mean by that?" Aizen sighs, "That's right… Urahara never told you, did he?" She stands up, but her hand is still on her sword, "Tell me what?!" The blue-haired man grabs Kimiko by the throat and holds her up in the air, "You don't talk to Aizen-sama that way!" "Let her go, Grimmjow…" Aizen orders coldly. Said man drops Kimiko and Aizen kneels in front of her, "… Kisuke Urahara as your father. He created you, Kimiko… You are a hybrid of Hollow and Soul Reaper. Byakuya Kuchiki was only your adopted brother. And very soon… you will give into the Hollow inside of you and you will be killed by your fellow Soul Reapers that you fought alongside with." Kimiko's eyes widen, "N-No… th-This cant be real!!" Aizen smiles, "Oh, it is…" The next thing Kimiko feels is Aizen's blade piercing through her stomach. She looks up at him and he still smiles, "… You look just like Momo when I cut her like this." Kimiko narrows her eyes and her reiatsu flares, "You hurt Momo!?!" She snarls as she jumps back from the sword, in a world of pain. Grimmjow appears in front of her and punches through Aizen's wound on her. She coughs up blood as she hears someone yell, "KIMIKO!!" before she falls to the floor, into the world of dreamless sleep.


	11. Lost In youMatchmaker

**Chapter 11: Lost In You/Matchmaker**

**Imnotinsane13: Well…. Enjoy!!! I know, I keep changing the song… But I love this one!! And get ready for a twist! I wont be following the anime for a while _**

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me… And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy… To go back to the start to see where it all began. Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends._

Renji sighs as he looks at the unconscious Kimiko, "… How long is she going to keep sleeping?" He walks next to her. It's been a few days since the Aizen thing and she hasn't woken up yet. There are a TON of flowers there, all from a "Secret Admirer." He sighs, "… I'll be back tomorrow, Kimiko." He starts to walk out the door, but then he hears, "… don't…" He whips around and he sees Kimiko opening her eyes. He rushes over to her, "Kimiko…" She looks at him, "… How long have I been out?" "A few days…" He answers her. A nurse walks in with a new batch of flowers, "Oh! Miss Kuchiki! I'll notify Lady Unohana!" She sets the flowers down and rushes away. Kimiko sighs, "Who are all these flowers from?" "I don't know…" Renji answers.

* * *

After being tested on for two hours, they let Kimiko go home. Renji had some work to do, so he can't walk with her. She walks along the busy streets of the Seireitei, sighing. "Kimiko!" She hears. Said Shinigami turns around to see Shūhei Hisagi running up to her.

"Hey, Hisagi… How've ya been?" she asks. He catches his breath and walks next to her, "Busy as hell… What with my Captain gone…" Kimiko looks at him, "Oh… Right… Sorry about that…" He looks at her, "It's alright… Where's Renji?" He asks, looking around. "Oh, he had something to attend to… But right now… I'm kinda worried about facing Byakuya." Shūhei glances at her worried face and pats the top of her head, "… you'll be fine…" He walks away, "See ya, Kimiko." Said confused girl yells at his back, "What?! That's it!? No insults?? Come ON, Hisagi! I thought you were at least gonna make a smart remark!! Dumbass!!" He simply ignores her and turns the corner. Kimiko takes a deep breath and walks into Kuchiki manor.

* * *

As soon as she takes one step into the Manor, two ninjas grab her. "Target acquired!" She flails as they take her away, "Wait! What the hell??" They drop her off in Byakuya's room, he nods at them, and "You both may go. And make sure there are no eavesdroppers." The two ninja nod and say, "Yes, Byakuya-sama." They leave and Byakuya looks at Kimiko. She stands and looks down, "… I'll be out of my room by today… Byakuya-san." She turns to leave but he says, "Stop…" Kimiko turns back around and Byakuya bows to her, "Words cannot express how sorry I am…" Her eyes widen as she looks at him, "… It's alright… You kept the truth from me to protect me… It's me that should be sorry…" Byakuya stands up, "… You are still the adopted daughter of the Kuchiki clan, therefore you can stay here." Kimiko smiles and hugs him, "Thanks, Byakushi." He stiffens then hugs her gently. She pulls back, "But… Can my last name be Urahara? I kinda like that…" Byakuya nods, "Consider it done… But now we have to get you ready to see the Matchmaker." Kimiko's eyes widen, "What?!" She's then dragged to the bathing rooms. An older woman appears to her, tutting, "This is what you give me to work with, Byakuya? Well, I've seen worse." The woman pushes her behind a screen and strips her of all clothing and pushes her into a tub. "It's f-freezing!!!" Kimiko yells. The woman starts to scrub Kimiko's hair and then after a long and painful shower, pulls her out and dresses her. "W-Wait! What's your name, Granny?" The old woman shoves Kimiko into another room where she forces her to sit down. Two more women come and start pulling at Kimiko's long, black hair. "My name is Granny Chiyo… I'm here to help you get ready for the Matchmaker!" "OW!!!" Kimiko yells.

* * *

After several long hours of hair-pulling and waist squeezing, Kimiko walks to the Matchmaker's office, completely exhausted. She knocks on the door and a voice wheezes, "Enter." She does so to fins herself in a foggy room. "Sit down…" The extremely aged woman commands, gesturing to the table across from her. "So, you're the infamous Kimiko Kuchiki…" she says. Kimiko nods, remembering the rule to speak when spoken to. "… So, I know that your older brother has pounded the lessons to meeting me into you, am I right?" Kimiko nods, not looking at her, "Yes, ma'am." The woman takes out a knife, "Give me your finger." Kimiko holds her hand up and the woman pricks her finger so two drops of blood fall out into a pile of what looks like ash. "Do you want to know who has only you in their hearts?" The old woman asks. Kimiko nods, "I know who it is… Renji Abarai." The woman shakes her head, "No… There is one more… Yes, Renji does hold you in his heart… but there's one more person, too." Kimiko looks up at the woman, "… who?"

* * *

The scream could be heard all through out the Seireitei, "_**SHUHEI HISAGI!!?!?!?!"**_**_Yep... Now, the series is gonna get more fun!! See How Byakuya has a plan for this little issue next chapter!!!_**


	12. First Love

**Chapter 12: First Love**

**Imnotinsane13: This chapter explains Shuhei's and Kimiko's past… I own Bleach!!! *Holds up a bottle of Clorox.***

_You tried to lie and say I was everything… I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you…" Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, let me inside. Let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you…_

Renji hears a knock at his door and says, "Enter." The door slides open and an exhausted Kimiko stumbles in, "Hey, Renji…" He stands up and walks over to her, "you okay?" He asks. She slumps over the sofa in his office, mumbling nonsense. "Uh… what was that?" He sits down on said sofa and she rests her head on his lap, lying on her back. "… I went to the matchmaker today…" she says after a long pause. Renji starts petting her head, "Really? What did she say?" Kimiko looks up at him, "She said that I'm the only woman in your heart…" He blushes lightly and looks away, "Well… She got that right…" Kimiko smiles and sighs, "BUT…. She said that SHUHEI has me in his as well…"Renji looks at her, "What!?!" "That's what I said!!! Bya-kun wants to talk with all of us in his office in ten minutes…" She closes her eyes, "… Renji… Did you really mean what you said before Byakuya butted in?" Renji looks at her, "Of course I did. You know I never lie…" She raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?" She gets up and kneels on the cushion next to him, "What about that time I asked if the makeup I was wearing made me look like a clown!?" Renji laughs, "That was different!!! I didn't make you look like a _clown_… It made you look like a freaking jester!!" They both laugh and they then realize… how close they are. Renji blushes and leans a little closer to her. She blushes and closes her eyes. She feels Renji's breath on her face as he lightly presses his lips on hers. She adds some pressure and he's more than willing to return it. He slowly 'crawls' over her, while Kimiko leans back. The kiss quickly gets more and more heated as she wraps her arms around his neck and his hands go to her waist.

There's a heavy knock at the door and they both fall over, Kimiko landing on top of Renji. The door opens and Shūhei walks in, "Hey, Kuchiki-taichō wants to…" He sees the awkward position that Kimiko and Renji are in. Kimiko stands up, "H-Hisagi! Uh, it's not what it looks like?" Renji stands up, "Yeah! We weren't doing anything like that!" Hisagi growls and grabs Renji by the front of his Shihaksho, "What the hell!?" He punches Renji, slamming him against the wall. Renji growls and fights back. Kimiko, meanwhile, throws both of her shoes, hitting them in the back of their heads, yelling, "Knock it off!!" (R&H: "OWWW!!!") They walk to Byakuya's office in an awkward silence. Kimiko knocks on the door and Byakuya says, "Enter." They step in, closing the door. Byakuya motions for Kimiko to walk over to him. She does and he then says, "Hold out your hands, palms down." She does and he places his hands over hers, muttering some strange chant. His hands glow red and he pulls them back, "There…" She looks and Squad six's flower symbol is on her left hand and Squad nine's on her right. Renji and Hisagi have their marks on their hands, "What is this?" Byakuya leans back into his seat, "Those flowers will grow only on Kimiko. In order to decide who will have my sister's hand in marriage I used the old way if there were more than one suitor. The flowers will grow when Kimiko has a deep affection for one or both of you." Kimiko looks at her left hand and four flowers blossom right on her arm like tattoos. Byakuya notices this, "Whoever has the most amounts of flowers by this time next year will marry Kimiko." Shuhei's still has the one flower… Renji looks at him, "… Good luck, Hisagi… I don't intend on losing to you." Shuhei turns to him, "Same here, Abarai." Kimiko sighs, "… Hisagi… We need to talk." She grabs his arm and drags him out of the room. Renji looks at Byakuya, who waves his hand, "You may go."

* * *

Kimiko walks with Shuhei into a random room and shuts the door behind her. She presses her forehead to the door for a minute and Shuhei hugs her from behind. She kicks him back, "Idiot!! Why did you have to go and ruin this!? I already TOLD you that we were THROUGH a long time ago!!" He looks up at her, "I know what I did was wrong, but-." "WRONG!?! YOU left without me to become some hot-shot in the Gotei 13!! And what makes it even WORSE is that you didn't fucking TELL me! I had to get it out of Izuru!!" She starts to tear up, "You… You just left without even saying goodbye…" Shuhei stands and says softly, "I didn't say goodbye because I knew we'd see each other again… Kimiko…" He hugs her close, "I still regret that day…" Kimiko closes her eyes and buries her face into his chest, crying… and Remembering.

* * *

_It's a bright, sunny day at the Soul Reaper Academy… Shuhei walks through the halls, looking at the blossoming Sakura trees. Suddenly, all he sees is darkness… or the back of someone's hands. "Guess who?" He hears a familiar voice tease. "Hmm… Is it… My girlfriend, Kimiko?" "Ding! We have a winner!" She smiles and he turns around to kiss her. "I missed you, Shuhei-kun!" He smiles, "Oh really?" She smiles, "Yeah, really!" He kisses her and, after a few seconds, pulls back. She smiles, resting her forehead on his, "... I love you, Shuhei." He smiles back, "I love you too, Kimiko."_

* * *

"… We were really happy then… Right?" Kimiko asks. Shuhei nods, "Yeah… We were." She looks up at him, "… You were… my first love, Shuhei…" He looks at her, "… Same with you… Kimiko."

Meanwhile… Renji sighs as he leans against the opposite wall, thinking, "… _THEY USED TO GO OUT!!?!?" _


	13. Want

**Chapter 13: Want**

**Imnotinsane13: Hm… I have a feeling on how this is gonna end… but I'm not sure. Thanks to **

**SetoKaibaGirl749 **

**For the review and for recognizing where I got the flower idea!**

_You always thought that I left myself open… But you didn't know I was already broken. I told myself that it wouldn't be too bad… Pulling away, it took everything I had. _

Kimiko walks to Renji's office and knocks on the door, "Renji? You in there?" She asks. "Come in," Renji says. She opens the door and walks in, shutting it behind her. She sighs, "Today… is just so damn tiring…" Renji smiles and nods, "I know what you mean…" She leans against the door, "… Renji… I think there's something you have to know…" He looks up at her, "… I heard you and Hisagi… I never knew…" She sighs, "Nobody did… Thank goodness… I used to be in love with him, Renji…" He looks down, "I see…" "But I'm in love with you now." She finishes. He looks up at her, "You are?" She walks over to his desk and sits on his lap, "Of course…" Renji blushes as Kimiko kisses him. He kisses back when he feels her hands pull on his pants he turns redder and pulls away, "K-Kimiko! What's gotten into you?" Kimiko whispers in his ear, "Renji… please take me…" His eyes widen, "… Are you sure?" She nods, "I want you to be my first, Renji…" He picks her up bridal-style and flash-steps out of the sixth division and into the 78th district of the Rukongai. "Why are we here?" Kimiko asks. "No one knows about this place…" Renji says as he carries her to a river… Down the river side are blossoming Sakura trees. "Oh wow, It's beautiful, Renji!" Kimiko breathes. He holds her close to him, "Are you sure that you want this?" Kimiko nods, "… I want only you, Renji…" He kisses her as they both lower to the floor…

**Short chapter, I know, but I wanna know… do you all want a "special" scene? I get anonymous reviews so… answer within a week, please!**


	14. Final Chapter

**Chapter 14: Final Chapter.**

**Imnotinsane13: Yep! You read correctly, folks! This is the LAST chapter for Second Chance, but there WILL be a sequel!! Just not sure what to name it! Kisses to all my fans! I love you all!!!! By the way, the song is "Lost in You" By 3 Days Grace!**

_You tried to lie and Say I was everything… I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you" Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside… Let me get close to you. Change your mind… I'll get lost if you want me to… Somehow I found… A way to get lost in you… The pain of it all, the rise and the fall, I see it all in you… Now, everyday… I find myself say "I want to get lost in you…. I'm nothing without you…"_

2 months after the "Renji and Kimiko happy alone time…"

* * *

"WHAT!?" Kimiko yells at Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Rukia.

"We're really sorry, Kimi-chan! We wish you could go to the human world too!!" Yumichika sobs.

"But since you went and became captain of Squad Three, you can't go…" Ikkaku scowls.

"But… I…" Kimiko looks down, her hair covering her face.

Renji tells the others to leave and they close the door behind them. Renji hugs Kimiko, "It's gonna be okay…" Kimiko yells at him, "It's NOT gonna be okay!! We already hardly see each other as it is with me being captain!! NOW you have to leave to another dimension!?" Renji sighs, "Look, I'm not happy about this, either but you have to think… We already lost three captains and they don't want to lose another…" "… Your right, Renji…" Kimiko sighs. She hugs him, "This sucks…" "… Kimiko… I think we need to take a break…" Renji says. Kimiko pulls away, "What?" He looks away, "We're going to be separated for a while…" Kimiko closes her eyes and Renji closes his, bracing for the impact of her fist… He waits but it doesn't come. "… You can leave now… Abarai-fukutaicho…" She looks down and continues her paperwork. "… Kimi-." "Just go! Please…" Kimiko says as her voice breaks. Renji nods and leaves, "As you wish… Urahara-taichō…" When he leaves, Kimiko just breaks down sobbing. Someone's arms wrap around her, "There, there… You poor girl… Wasn't I right? The Soul Society is afraid of you… But with me… You can pay them back…" the cool voice calms her down. Kimiko looks up at its owner, "…."

* * *

"Let's go, Luppi! We got what we wanted!!" Grimmjow yells at the feminine Sexta Espada. "It's over!" Hitsuguya yells as he raises his sword over Luppi. There's a huge clash of spiritual pressure and Hitsuguya's knocked back by the force. "What the hell?!" He looks up, "No… Not you too!" Urahara looks back from his fight with the monster Yammi, "… No way…" They both yell at the same time, "K-KIMIKO!!" The female glares at them through red eyes, "… Luppi, Yammi… Let's go…" The mentioned Espada nod and jump into the portal. She turns to leave, but Hitsuguya yells, "Wait!!" She stops and looks back at them, coldly, "What?"

"Kimiko! Why are you doing this?!" Yumichika yells at her.

She responds coldly, "I need to reach higher… You all are insects...Worms crawling underneath nonvolatile spite… I will lift my head up, higher even than the moon… until I can't see you merciful bastards anymore."

Ikkaku yells, "What about us?! What about Renji!?!"

"Shut up!! I don't need you!! All of you make me SICK!!!"

It hurt… It cut through them deeper than any zanpakutō could… She knows that… And so do they.

'_I'll hurt them… I'll cut them so deep that they won't even think about coming after me!!'_ She thinks.

She walks through the gateway to Hueco Mundo and glares at them one last time, "Farewell… Cowards..."

* * *

She walks through the halls of Las Noches up to Aizen. "Welcome… Kimiko," he smiles. She kneels on one knee and bows her head, "I exist solely for you… Lord Aizen." His smile widens, "Good girl… You'll fit in fine here…"

* * *

................

..................

.................

................

'_... I'm sorry… Everyone…'_ She thinks…


	15. NOTE NOTE NOTE

NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE!

The Sequel to this is already up! It's called "Anthem Of The Angels" Hope ya like it!


	16. NEW STORY!

...I'm re-doing this shit! Yaay! It's gonna be an all-new listed story so look out for it.


End file.
